


Shatter Me

by Kahleniel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Penitent!Eren, Priest Kink, Priest!Levi, bottomleviwknd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Levi has dedicated his life to saving the souls of his congregation. When Eren begs for confession, will he finally succumb to earthly temptation?</p><p>This is my submission for Bottom Levi Weekend April 2016. There are three parts to the story, which cover the three prompts of Restraint, Power, and Affection. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restraint

Father Levi had always been one of the most devout priests within the Trost Catholic diocese. He was famous throughout the Church for both his iron self-control and ability to help younger priests when their steps faltered and temptations set in. He understood how easy it was to lose sight of what being a priest stood for when they were inundated with instruments of sin the moment they stepped out of the rectory doors. It was a fine line to walk, that line between staying present and relevant in the modern world yet standing apart from it and not succumbing to its temptations.

Which is why the overwhelming lust he was feeling towards the green-eyed young man in front of him both confused and scared him.

Eren Yeager had called Father Levi at the rectory earlier that day, his voice frantic on the line. “Father, please help. I’m due for a flight in a couple of hours, and I’m absolutely terrified to fly. Would you hear my confession before I go to the airport? I don’t want to die with stains on my soul!”

Levi calmed the young man down, checking his schedule for the day and rearranging a meeting with Sister Annie for the day after to clear space. “Of course, my son. I’m free until 3pm.”

“Oh, _thank you_ , Father. I’ll be right over.”

True to his word, Eren showed up fifteen minutes later, wide-eyed and slightly out of breath. Levi had expected a youth, but it was clear that he had misjudged from the sound of Eren’s voice. Before him stood a man in his early to mid twenties, a little under six feet in height, with tanned skin, russet-colored hair, and the most gorgeous set of blue-green eyes he’d ever seen. Those eyes were fixated on Levi like he alone could save his soul, and at that moment in time it wasn’t too far off the mark.

Levi coughed to break the tension and welcomed Eren into the rectory. “Would you prefer to use a confessional screen?”

“No Father, face to face is fine.” Levi directed Eren into the living room and sat in one of the two chesterfield armchairs near the fire. As Levi sat back into his chair Eren made the sign of the cross and knelt before him.

“Ah, no, my son, you don’t have to kneel. You can sit in the chair opposite.” He shifted uncomfortably as Eren looked up, capturing his storm-grey eyes with iridescent green.

“If it’s all right with you, Father, I prefer to kneel. It doesn’t feel right being a sinner and sitting on equal footing with yourself.”

Father Levi gripped the arm of the chair to prevent himself from wiping his hand across his face. He didn’t want to make the younger man uncomfortable when he was already tense and nervous about his upcoming flight. “It’s fine.” His cock twitched in agreement. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Eren nodded and crossed himself. They chanted in unison, “In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.”

Levi read a passage from the Bible regarding God’s love and honest repentance, then motioned for Eren to recount his sins. The younger man took a deep breath and glanced up into Levi’s eyes for a moment, then back down at the floor as a blush crept over his cheeks. He started off with minor offenses. Lying to his parents about various things, coveting his neighbor Jean’s new Porsche, and letting someone else take the blame for his mistakes at work. Levi had heard various versions of these kinds of sins in the past, and his mind began to wander until Eren voiced his next confession.

“I…” He stopped, took a deep breath, and started again. “I have a crush on… a priest. In this church. I’ve tried everything to stop it, to make it go away, but…” He sighed again. “But I can’t.” His blush bloomed even more fiercely on his cheeks, reaching up all the way to his ears. Eren had Levi’s full attention now. “I’ve tried so many different ways of making it go away. I thought...if I finally gave in to my fantasies, if I brought myself off enough times, that maybe I could get it out of my system. But no, every Sunday his voice, the passion in it...thank God we kneel for parts of our prayers because I don’t think my legs would be able to hold me up for a full service.” Eren let out a small laugh.

Levi sat back in his chair, stunned. He was the only priest that attended every Sunday Mass, so it was without a doubt in his mind that the priest Eren alluded to was himself. Images of the man before him writhing in bed, tanned skin gleaming with sweat as he stroked himself to completion over and over, imagining it was Levi’s hands and mouth on him… Before he could derail his train of thought his cock had hardened in his trousers, and he prayed that Eren would not choose to look up before he could get himself under control.

God must not have been listening, because Eren lifted his head and gasped. Levi’s tailored black trousers perfectly outlined his hard length, still twitching from the images in his mind. Levi flushed with both embarrassment and lust, but he couldn’t leave the confession rite unfinished. He prayed that both he and Eren could ignore his transgression long enough to get the ritual over with, then he’d have to hunt down a priest for his own confession.

Before he realized what he was doing, Eren reached his hand towards Levi and ran his index finger along the length in amazement and appreciation. Levi jumped at the sensation and broke Eren’s trance. The younger man gasped in mortification, wide-eyed apology written on his features, and scrambled back. “Oh, Father, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have...I should go.”

It had taken all of Levi’s self-control not to moan at the feeling. It had been so long since he’d been touched there, and the lightest brush of Eren’s fingertips had him yearning for more. He couldn’t let the other man leave. “Wait, Eren...we have to finish the rite.” He hoped that the breathless panting he heard in his own voice wasn’t as obvious to Eren as it was to himself. Green-blue eyes met his, and he read both the mortification and lust in them. He knew then that he was lost.

“Are you sure, Father?”

Levi’s voice dropped an octave as he answered. “Yes, Eren.”

Eren knelt back down in front of Levi, and if he was quite a bit closer this time than before, neither of them remarked on it. “For your penance, perform six Hail Marys and three Our Fathers. God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of his Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through the ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” Levi felt more than a little hypocritical at repeating the absolution, but it was his job to perform the rite.

Eren nodded and thanked Levi, but did not rise. Levi’s cock had started to soften as he spoke the absolution, but as soon as the ritual ended and Eren looked at him with the same lust as before, he was fully hard and aching.

Eren stood then, and leaned over Levi in his chair. He looked the priest up and down, licking his bottom lip as his pupils widened. He reached forward to stroke Levi through his trousers. “I may need to confess again soon, Father, for I have every intention of sinning right now.”

Levi’s restraint crumbled and he grasped the back of Eren’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss as the other man stroked his cock over his clothes.


	2. Power

It had been so long since Levi had been touched. He’d always prided himself on his ability to deny himself that pleasure that so many of his fellow priests indulged in. It hadn’t been easy, hearing moans of pleasure and release through the rectory’s thin bedroom doors. Sometimes more than one voice could be heard from the same room. These were the most difficult nights of all, for they not only reminded Levi of the physical pleasure he was missing, but also the pleasure of companionship. Being a priest could be very lonely, especially for someone who would not bend or break the oaths he took when ascending to the priesthood.

Yet, here he was, in the living room of the rectory, with a gorgeous tan-skinned man writhing in his lap, long fingers threaded in his jet-black undercut, driving him insane with the lust he had almost convinced himself he would never feel again. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you, Father? Do you?” Eren panted his new confession into Levi’s ear. “My first wet dream was because of you. I woke up to my cock standing straight up and a mess all over myself, thinking of taking you into my mouth and sucking you dry. It’s still my favorite fantasy when I get myself off.”

Levi didn’t hold back the moan this time. He licked his way into the other man’s mouth, twining his tongue and lips together with Eren’s as he gripped Eren’s ass to grind their erections against each other. “Another confession like that and I’m going to have to send you my dry cleaning bill.” 

Eren smiled as he kissed Levi. “Then we’d better get you out of your clothes. Wouldn’t want to mess them up, would we?” He slid off the priest’s lap and reached for his belt. Levi’s hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“No, not here. The rectory staff have access to this area. It’s better if we go upstairs.” When Eren realized what Levi meant, a positively sinful smile grew across his features. 

“Lead the way, Father.”

Levi stopped and turned toward Eren. “Stop that. Call me Levi.”

Eren’s gaze drifted down to where Levi’s trousers tented, then back up. “Whatever you want me to do...Levi.” 

Levi’s eyes closed and he shuddered slightly. This man, who must be at least ten years younger than him, had taken control of the situation so easily. Levi knew that not only was he out of practice, he was out of his league. Holding onto the last remnants of his restraint, he growled and grabbed Eren’s hand to pull him up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Levi shut the door behind them and Eren immediately pinned him up against it, returning to the kiss they’d interrupted downstairs. His long fingers stripped Levi of his priest’s collar and undid several buttons to mouth at the priest’s throat. Levi tilted his head back to give Eren full access. He’d always had a sensitive neck and the feeling of Eren’s lips and tongue on him was ecstasy. He felt Eren nip at his skin and pushed him back. “No marks above the collar.” Eren nodded and returned to his skin, this time sliding lower to mouth at his collarbone as he stripped Levi of his shirt. 

Eren leaned back to admire Levi’s body. It was clear that the priest worked out often. He had a well-defined upper body, broad shoulders tapering to a slim waist, with a clear six...no, eight pack.  A thin strip of black hair trailed from his lower abs down beneath his clothing, and Eren licked his lips as he imagined where it ended. Levi ran his fingers inside the waist of Eren’s jeans and pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head, stripping Eren of his top before unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. He pulled Eren’s clothing down just far enough so he could reach into his boxers and pull his erection out into the open. 

It was Eren’s turn to gasp. The blatant lust on Levi’s face made his cock pulse in the priest’s grip. Knowing that it was his erection in Levi’s hands, and that it had been years since the other man had held one, made him shiver. He braced his hands on either side of Levi’s head as the priest stroked him experimentally, squeezing and fisting his cock in turns. The subject of Eren’s fantasies was finally a reality, and his knees started to give way as a bead of precome formed on his tip. Levi was entranced as he ran his thumb over the head to spread the precome, watching how more leaked forth as he pinched the tip of Eren’s cock softly. 

Levi leaned forward and took Eren’s cock into his mouth as far as it would go and held it there for several moments, gripping the base with his hand and keeping Eren in place as he swallowed, letting his throat muscles massage him. He drew back and ran his fist up the hard length, pausing to swirl his tongue around the tip before diving back onto it. Eren moaned Levi’s name and threaded his hands into the black strands, feeling Levi’s head move as he bobbed on his cock. It was even better than he’d ever imagined it. Levi knew all the right places to flick and suck on Eren as if he had been born to it. He felt his climax rising and hurriedly pulled from Levi’s grasp.

“I...not yet. You first.” 

Watching Levi smirk as he licked his own fingers clean almost sent Eren over the edge anyway, but he distracted himself with undressing Levi. Too aroused to take it slow, he stripped Levi of his remaining clothes and stepped out of his own, pulling the shorter man to him and kissing him thoroughly. Eren could taste himself on Levi’s tongue, letting forth a moan. Levi smirked into the kiss, then pulled apart from Eren’s embrace and shoved him onto his single bed. 

Eren surprised Levi, flipping him over onto his back to regain control and kneeling over him, caging him much like he did against the door earlier. Levi’s eyes widened, then closed as he felt Eren’s hand on his long-neglected cock. “Please, Eren. Oh God, please don’t tease me.”

The younger man gripped the priest’s cock, stroking with short movements. “Are you sure, Levi? Because your body was made to be teased and tortured. I want to take my time with you, draw everything out of you I can before giving you release.” A high pitched whine answered Eren, and he squeezed Levi with enough pressure to where it was almost painful. Levi gasped and started to sit up, then stilled as he watched Eren take his length into his mouth, those green-blue eyes pinning him in place as he swirled his tongue around Levi’s shaft, humming as he did so. He held Levi’s gaze as he swallowed him inch by inch, until the head of Levi’s cock brushed the back of his throat. He imitated Levi’s earlier move, swallowing repeatedly and letting his throat muscles massage Levi’s length until he started bucking his hips and driving himself into Eren’s mouth.

“Oh, oh sweet Jesus. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ that feels good.”

Hearing his favorite priest swear, knowing that it was him causing Levi to lose self-control so much that he would take the Lord’s name in vain...it made Eren feel so powerful. As if Levi was his instrument and he could pull beautifully sinful sounds out of him by his touch alone. He ran his nails down the inside of Levi’s thigh, scratching lightly, and was rewarded with a long moan of pleasure. He moved his head and hand faster, drawing forth moans and curses from the priest beneath him until he could feel the other man’s hips falter in their rhythm.

“Oh, God, Eren, so close, so fucking close I’m -” Levi’s hips bucked one final time and then he was releasing down Eren’s throat. Eren took all of it, even though there was more than he had expected. He hadn’t accounted for just how long it had been for Levi during this part, but he wasn’t about to complain. 


	3. Affection

Before the guilt could settle into Levi’s mind, Eren crawled up the bed and kissed Levi softly. “I’m not done with you yet.” He caressed the side of Levi’s face, bringing him out from whatever thoughts had caused the man’s brow to furrow. “Hey, hey, I’m here. Not going anywhere.” Levi turned his head to look into Eren’s eyes, and he saw both the simmering lust and emotions pooling there. He rested his forehead against the other man’s and let go of the guilt and shame that had started to swell in his chest the moment after he’d finished. Eren looked at him with concern. “You ok?” 

Levi nodded. 

“Do you want me to continue?” 

Levi looked down at Eren’s still hard cock and realized that he’d been the only one allowed to achieve orgasm so far. Seeing Eren’s obvious need for him sent his own cock twitching back to life, his thoughts spiraling away from guilt and back into lust. Shoving any other feelings of shame and responsibility of out his mind, Levi reached for Eren and pulled him back on top of him. Eren laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Eren took it slower with Levi this time around. He could pleasure himself any time he wanted, but it wasn’t the same for the other man. He’d gone years without the physical comfort and release and Eren wanted to change that, permanently if possible. 

He trailed kisses down the side of Levi’s neck, paying special attention to the places that made Levi squirm or moan. He wanted to leave bruising marks around Levi’s throat in a rosary of worship, but knew that now was not the time. He could mark the priest up later, if Levi decided there was to be a later. For now, he continued his worship of Levi’s body, pausing to lick tiny circles over hardened nipples as he reached down between the other man’s legs. Eren found the priest’s cock already hard and weeping, and he ran the tips of his fingers up and down the length, teasing another broken moan from Levi. His own resolve was slowly crumbling. He wanted to take his time, to tease all the pretty sounds he could from the touch-starved man, but his own lust was taking over for his good intentions and he found himself sliding down the bed to take Levi back into his mouth. 

Levi stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. “Wait. There’s lube and condoms in the drawer.” He sighed as Eren’s eyes widened in confusion. “My friends thought it would be hilarious to give them to me as a gag gift for my birthday.”

“You’ll have to thank your friends sometime”, Eren murmured as he reached for the drawer. He found the items in the back and threw them gently onto the bed. He didn’t want to have to scramble after them because he tossed them too hard in his enthusiasm. Sliding back down over Levi, he kissed him thoroughly as he poured some of the lube onto his fingertips, rubbing them with his thumb to warm the gel before reaching down to stroke Levi. The priest hissed at the contact, still slightly sensitive, but it soon faded and he was enjoying Eren’s ministrations once again.

Eren trailed his other hand down, pressing his thumb gently against Levi in the space between the base of his shaft and his hole, making him gasp before trailing lower to tease the rim of his hole. Adding more lube to his fingers, he began massaging Levi in short strokes, timing them together with his hand on Levi’s shaft as he worked his finger inside. 

The older man bit into the side of his hand to muffle the wanton moans and breathless pants coming from his mouth. He was enjoying Eren so much but didn’t want anyone else to know how far he’d fallen into sin with the gorgeous man currently working a second finger inside of him. When he raised his head again to look down his body at Eren, the concentration on the younger man’s flushed face made him smile. Eren was holding back so much to make sure that Levi was enjoying himself, and he found that endearing. He never wanted it to end.

Just then Eren made a come-hither motion with his fingers inside of Levi, and  _ fuck _ if he didn’t almost come right then. Levi bit into the side of his hand and almost drew blood with how hard he was trying to stay quiet, and Eren noticed. He did it again and Levi wanted to cry it felt so good. Eren’s hand on his cock stroking him just the way he liked it, his fingers in his ass rubbing his prostate...he’d forgotten just how good he could feel. Eren slid a third one in and Levi gave up trying to stay quiet.

“Oh. Jesus. Get up here and fuck me.” Before Eren could protest Levi pulled him up, forcing Eren to slip his fingers out less gently than he intended. Not that Levi cared at this point, all he wanted was the green-eyed man’s cock inside him. He threw one of the condom packets at Eren and drew his own thighs to his chest, presenting himself for Eren’s enjoyment. 

Eren fumbled with the packet and almost dropped it before managing to roll it down his length, pinching the tip and sliding the rest down. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself with long strokes before lining himself up with Levi’s entrance. 

“Hurry  _ up _ , Eren. Or am I going to have to do it myself?”

Eren jolted in surprise before accepting the challenge. “Oh, you want it like that, do you? Well, you’re just going to have to take it as I give it.” Levi whined as Eren slid slowly into him, partly to frustrate Levi and partly to make sure he didn't accidentally move faster than Levi could handle. He watched as Eren teased him, wanting him to just fill him and get to the good part, but if Eren could be this restrained Levi would take it.

Once Eren was fully seated inside Levi he gave him a moment to adjust and enjoy the sensation of being filled after so long. Eren could feel Levi’s inner walls flutter for a moment as he relaxed into the feeling, and it pulled a groan from his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, Levi. So good, so...tight. Fuck.” 

Hearing Eren made Levi wonder if it had been a while for the younger man as well. He could feel the thick length inside him twitching, and knew Eren wouldn’t last much longer. He reached forward and ran his thumb along a tanned cheek, fingertips expressing emotion he couldn’t show otherwise. Eren looked into his storm-grey eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss into Levi’s palm as he started to move inside him.

Levi’s head fell back against the mattress as he felt Eren’s hips against his own, beginning a rhythm that would bring them both over the edge. He reached down and covered Eren’s hand with his own, feeling those long fingers grip and slide against his skin, matching the same pace with his hips. He removed his hand and gripped his legs behind his knees, pulling his thighs higher and adjusting the angle so on Eren’s next thrust he was hitting his prostate repeatedly. 

“Oh, fuck, Eren, please, right there right there God don’t stop don’t ever.  _ Fucking. Stop.” _

One final thrust and Levi shattered from the inside out, back arched in a silent scream as Eren worked him through his orgasm. Come painted his chest and abs, the final bit spilling out over Eren’s hand as he was milked dry by the younger man. Eren was only a second or two behind him, hips stuttering as his own orgasm washed over him in waves. 

Both men gasped for breath as they returned to their senses, Eren still buried inside Levi with his hand holding the priest’s cock. He released Levi and sat back, slipping out of him. Eren stripped the condom and tied it off, wrapping it in tissues before throwing it in the trash. He wasn’t sure if they had maids in the rectory, but he didn’t want Levi getting awkward questions. He crawled over to Levi, exhausted yet sated, and buried his head in his lover’s neck. Levi flung a tired arm around Eren’s shoulders and embraced him, kissing his temple. They lay together in easy silence, enjoying one another’s presence for the moment. 

Suddenly Levi jerked forward, unceremoniously dumping Eren from where he lay on the priest’s  chest. “Didn’t you have a plane to catch?” Eren’s face flushed and Levi rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have a flight, did you?”

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned.”

Levi just hit him with his pillow and smirked. “Well, you know what you’ll have to do for penance.”


End file.
